


绝育的那些事

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers is a real golden retriever, Out of Character, Puppy Kara Danvers, it's soooooooo stupid!!, real puppy Kara Danvers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: 在并不知道Kara就是金毛的情况下，Lena决定把金毛送去绝育
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 18





	绝育的那些事

**Author's Note:**

> 写出这样的沙雕东西，我对不起Kara跟Lena

要骗过一个Lena Luthor并不是一件容易的事情。  
正如当年的双重身份带来的诸多问题，今天的金毛依然被双重身份困扰着。唯一不同的是当年她在拯救城市的超级英雄与Lena Luthor最好的朋友之间周旋，而现在则是在人形与一只傻乎乎的小金毛之间转换。  
Alex面对金毛水汪汪的大眼睛，心软答应了代替自家妹妹去给那个Luthor家总裁回信息的请求，两只手指拎过了金毛嘴里叼着的手机。  
“Kara Danvers！你还流口水！”

Supergirl在战斗中受了伤。能伤到一个氪星人的敌人并不常见，Kara刚回到家里让Alex帮自己取出腹部的氪石子弹，下一秒Lena就推开了家门。  
“汪。”Lena你回来了。  
Lena一脸狐疑地看着坐着沙发上的一人一狗，自从Kara把小锅贴寄养在自己家里后，Alex偶尔会在她忙碌的时候过来喂狗，但刚刚Supergirl才结束了一场激烈的战斗，按理说作为后援的DEO局长，对方不应该这时候出现在这里才对。  
Alex神情慌张，有点担心地瞟了Kara受伤的地方，但那只吃里扒外的金毛明显已经忘记了自己受过伤的事情，在Lena靠近的瞬间整个狗一跃而起，径直扑了过去，尾巴摇得跟个直升机似的，要是她还有超能力的话，Alex暗骂，这会没准已经上天了。  
“我先……走了。”  
Lena今天穿着一件白色的衬衫，在金毛撅着屁股一扭一扭地跑向她丢出去的球时，她忽然发现胸前刚被金毛蹭过的地方留下了一片血迹。  
“Potsticker！”Lena急急忙忙去检查狗，但小锅贴显然没能理解她正在做些什么，翻着肚皮被她撸得四条腿在空中乱蹬。  
Lena犹豫了一会，把手伸向了金毛的下身……  
？？？？Lena！！！！！！  
即使隔着一层毛发，Lena还是看到了金毛以肉眼可见的速度红透了全身。

“狗狗身体没有异常，有可能是快发情了，有些狗狗快发情前会有自发性流血，它平时有什么异常吗？比如攻击性比较强之类的。”  
Lena仔细思考了一下，对自己是没有这样的情况，但是对于一些外人（特别是试图开口约自己出门的人），小锅贴最近好像是有点过于凶了。  
“要不趁着这几天把绝育做了，要不就得等小狗度过第一次发情期了。”  
可惜趴在诊室外的金毛此刻正对着宠物医院对面的寿司店流口水，不然一定会听到房间里的两个人为自己下半生的性福问题展开了一场问询活动。  
“小锅贴最近是不是该带去绝育了？似乎快到发情期了。”  
Alex刚趁着闲空拿起Kara的手机打算看看那位CEO又发来了什么消息，事实证明，即使是一个满天飞拯救世界的超级英雄，跟一个满世界飞忙于公务的CEO，依然有时间交流“你今天吃了什么”“我今天遇到一只超级可爱的柴犬”这样家常的话题。  
你两在CatCo的办公室不就是一扇门的距离吗？？？？？  
等等？什么绝育？？？  
“Director Danvers，之前那伙人有动向了。”  
还没等她再看清楚一眼短信的内容，眼下就出现了紧急的情况，公务第一的DEO局长自然也把自家妹妹即将要被送去绝育这种小事情忘得一干二净。  
Kara：小事情？？？？？？？？

发情？！！！绝育？！！！！！！  
被四个人牢牢摁住的Kara一开始还不明显来人的用意，甚至以为Lena是不是出了什么事，这家宠物医院实际上是坏人伪装的，他们抓住了Lena，也想抓住自己，结果听到了其中一人口中隐隐约约透露出了什么。  
“汪！！”Lena？？？？  
“嗷呜！！！”我不是我没有！！！  
一连被扎了三支麻醉的金毛奋力挣脱开医生们的包围，嗷嗷叫着冲出了宠物医院在纳市的大马路上狂奔逃窜着。  
Kara（哭出声：Alex！！Lena不要我了她要阉了我！！！！！

花了两个小时用十份锅贴跟一个“绝不再带去绝育”的承诺才把金毛从Alex家床底哄出来的Lena：……  
我Lena Luthor这辈子就没这么低声下气过！

执行完任务猛地想起Lena的短信内容吓得闯了二十个红灯赶回家的 Alex：我求求你们两个下次能不能不要玩得那么情趣？？


End file.
